A Maelstrom's Mushroom Adventure
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto could always trust Jiraiya to make him mess up, but now, thanks to the perv, Naruto messed up his summoning jutsu, sending him somewhere else, after helping the people there, Jiraiya messed up again by accidentally bringing not only Naruto back but two others as well, how will he help them to return to where they came from, only Naruto can help. Up For Adoption.


**After seeing a whole lot of Mario on the net, I decided to throw in a possible idea that may interest someone in adopting this.**

 **I've updated the one-shot slightly, adding someone else into this idea, since it'll be interesting how Naruto would react, just after Long Journey.**

 **A Maelstrom's Mushroom Adventure**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **Random Forest**

It's been just over 2 years since Naruto and Jiraiya began their training trip, they were just a couple of months away from returning to the village, at the moment Naruto was resting after a good workout from Jiraiya, with the perv relaxing as well, he maybe a super pervert, but even he needs sometime to just relax and not do anything.

After a few more minutes, Jiraiya sat up and took his pipe from his inside pocket, lighting it up, taking a relaxing puff from it, he looks towards Naruto, "Alright brat, time for a little summoning training."

Hearing this, Naruto moaned, "Ah, come on Pervy-sage, I already know about summoning, can't I relax a little more!?"

Huffing through his nose, blowing the smoke from it, Jiraiya replied to the whining student, "You still need to perfect it, we can't have you getting distracted during a mission while in the middle of summoning, so while you go through the hand-signs I'll be talking to you about something."

Naruto huffing himself, got up and went through the process for the summoning jutsu, Jiraiya was watching him, smoking his pipe, while his eyes focused on Naruto, Jiraiya's mind was more focused on sexy, beautiful women, though his face wasn't showing it because he didn't want to get pranked by Naruto... Again.

As Naruto was making the last hand-seal, Jiraiya called out, "Sakura cares about you!" Causing Naruto's eyes to widen, but also causing Naruto to mess up on the last seal.

While Jiraiya was laughing at Naruto's expanse, he forgot one thing, Naruto's sudden surprise made his chakra jump, along with a little of the fox's chakra joining the mix.

Before Jiraiya's eyes, Naruto suddenly vanishes in a puff of smoke, causing Jiraiya to jump up from his sitting position, running towards where Naruto disappeared from, looking around he noticed a slight bit of the fox's chakra, rubbing his face at what he's done, Jiraiya began reverse-summoning himself to the Toad-realm, hoping they can help him in finding and bring Naruto back.

 **Mushroom Castle**

Princess Peach was a bit upset, Bowser tried kidnapping and marrying her again, the big beast just couldn't understand that she wasn't in love with the fire-breather, all she wanted was to run her kingdom in peace, she was thankful to Mario saving her, but even he was smitten by her, which was nice of him, but she didn't feel the same way, plus Mario can be nearly just as pushy as Bowser, minus the kidnapping and forced marrying.

Sitting on her throne, she was resting one arm under her chin, giving an exasperated sigh, "How can I get Bowser and Mario to understand that I only see them as friends, maybe not Bowser, but we could be friends, but nothing more."

As she was trying to think of possible ways, suddenly a puff of smoke appeared in the middle of her palace, causing her eyes to widen at, that is until she heard a voice from the slowly vanishing cloud, "What the hell kinda thing to say while I'm busy Per- Wait, where am I!?"

As the smoke was now gone, Naruto could now see he was standing in the middle of a strange palace, facing the stairs leading towards the throne, slowly looking up towards the chair, spotting the Princess looking towards him, both their eyes met, causing a slight tinge of purple to flicker between them.

The blond ninja blinked his eyes a few times, "Um, I don't suppose you can tell me where the Land of Fire is, could you!?"

 **A Few Hours Later**

After things had settled down, with the Princess calling off the guards and Naruto explaining what happened to him, the two began walking around having a chat, Naruto telling Peach about the Elemental Nations, mainly Konoha, along with Peach telling Naruto about the Mushroom Kingdom, with both leaving out certain things.

The Princess was enjoying Naruto's company, he was telling her about his adventures, along with his pranks, which caused Peach to giggle at, they then met up with Mario, at first Mario was worried that Naruto worked for Bowser, but after a while of talking they became good friends.

Mario then asks the Princess, "Say Princess Peach, would you like to go on a date sometime, I know a good place!"

Making it look like she was thinking things through, but really she was trying to think of a way out of it, unfortunately, Naruto spotted the look on Peach's face, seeing that look, Naruto knew straight away, that Peach doesn't like Mario as a boyfriend, since Naruto himself saw that look on Sakura just before she hit him, so he had experience in that department.

Feeling sorry for Peach, Naruto spoke up, "Hey Mario, can we talk for a second in private, there's something really important I need to talk to you about!"

Hearing Naruto, Mario was a little upset about what Naruto wanted, but being the good guy that he is, both the plumber and ninja left the princess for a while, with Mario missing the look between Naruto and Peach.

As the two were busy talking, you could see Mario being upset at some point, but after Naruto began talking and explaining things out, Mario then gained a downtrodden look, that is until Naruto started talking again and patted the plumber on the shoulder, causing Mario to cheer up and smile.

Once they finished, both began walking back to where Princess Peach was waiting for them, the problem was she wasn't there anymore, "Huh, where'd Peach go!?" Asked the blond ninja.

Even Mario was puzzled, that is until some paper floated down in front of Naruto's face, grabbing out of the air, Naruto saw Bowser on it, holding the Princess in one arm, while in his hand he was holding what looked like a mushroom crown, once Mario saw what Bowser was holding he exclaimed in shock, "Mama Mia, how did Bowser get his hands on a Super Crown, if he put's that into one of his machines it'll run it forever, allowing him to possibly take over the kingdom!"

Hearing this, Naruto couldn't help the frown, even though he wants to get back to Jiraiya to finish his training, he couldn't leave things as they are, "Hey Mario, let me help out, this way, we can save Peach and get that Crown back as well."

Mario was thankful to Naruto, the plumber now see's Peach as just a friend, allowing him to look for love else where, even though he fought Bowser before, Mario couldn't deny that the fire-breather was tough, so Naruto's helping hand would be very helpful to him.

So with a big smile, Mario replied, "Thank you Naruto, with your help we'll not only save Princess Peach, but take back the Super Crown."

With that, the two began making their way to Bowser's castle.

 **A Long Journey later**

It took sometime, but Naruto and Mario finally made it to Bowser and his castle, after facing some of Bowser's followers the two made it into the throne room, there, standing before them was Bowser, his minions holding Princess Peach in rope, but floating next to Bowser was someone else.

Floating before them was a strange sphere-shaped being, with two stubby arms, giant fangs, it's long blue tongue sticking out, wearing a crown with a purple gem sitting on top of it, but the problem was, sitting it it's hand.

Mario was shocked, "Mama Mia, what is King Boo doing here, wait, he's got a Super Crown too!?"

Mario's question confused Naruto, "Wait Mario, you know that guy, who is he and why doesn't he have any legs?"

This question confused everybody, but Mario helped clear things up, "Oh, that's right, you don't really know the lay of the land here, what with being new to this world and everything, basically, he is King Boo, he is also the king and leader of all the Boos, mostly he terrorises my brother Luigi at the haunted mansion, but I have no idea why he's here."

Naruto suddenly stiffed, "W-Wait, w-when you said "H-Hunted M-Mansion," what do you actually meaan by that!?" Hoping that Mario wasn't gonna say what he thought he'd say.

Looking at Naruto strangely, Mario replied, "Oh that's because he and his kind are ghosts." Hearing those words caused Naruto to turn pale, so pale even Orochimaru would be jealous.

Suddenly realising what's wrong with Naruto, Mario quickly said, "B-But if you want, you can take on Bowser and I'll take on King Boo, after we find out what the ghost is doing here." Quickly nodding his head, along with a shiver at the word 'ghost,' Naruto couldn't agree fast enough.

Turning to the evil duo, though Naruto was focusing all his attention on Bowser, trying not to think of the ghost in the room, Mario with his guard up, "Alright Boo, what are you doing here working with Bowser and how did you get a Super Crown."

The two merely chuckled, with Bowser ansering, " **We're working together to try and win at long last, you've lucked out when you're now facing us together, even if you've got the one wearing orange with you it won't make a difference, and King Boo here found his own Super Crown, which I'm planning on helping him power up a machine to help him out as well, BWA HAHAHAHAHA!** "

Both teams stood at the ready, Naruto facing Bowser, Mario facing King Boo, not wanting to look weak, Naruto yelled out at Bowser, "ALRIGHT YOU OVERGROWN TURTLE GET READY FOR AN UZUMAKI SPECIAL!"

While everyone was getting ready, the Princess was taken away for her protection, along with the Koopers not wanting to get hurt themselves.

 **After a long Battle**

Both Naruto and Mario were standing over the defeated Bowser and King Boo, the Super Crowns out of their hands laying on the floor.

Princess Peach was jumping in happiness, "Oh Naruto, Mario, thank you so much for not only saving me, but for saving the kingdom from what Bowser and King Boo were planning to do."

Both ninja and plumber were blushing at the praise, rubbing the backs of their heads in the same manner, causing the Princess to giggle at the sight, the Princess moves forward, placing a kiss on Mario's forehead in gratitude, which caused the plumber to start dancing at the praise.

Then Princess Peach moves towards Naruto, giving the ninja a smile, which caused Naruto to blush and smile at the same time, as she was about to place a kiss on Naruto's own forehead, Bowser and King Boo, holding their Super Crowns, suddenly crashes into them, causing the group to tumble on the ground, landing in a big mess.

As they were laying, Naruto slowly opened his eyes, having closed them at the sudden tackle, when he opened them his eyes met another pair of wide blue eyes staring back at him, the thing is Naruto felt a pair of soft lips on his own.

Coming back into clarity, Naruto's eyes widened, there he was on top of Princess Peach, kissing her, they managed to pull apart from each other, their faces became Hinata-red, they began stuttering, that is until Naruto heard a gruff feminine voice on top of him, "Ow, that hurt, I shouldn't hav- wait, what happened to my voice!?"

Their embarrassing kiss forgotten for now, the ninja and Princess, looked at the person on top of them, or in this case people, causing their eyes to widen more, there, laying on Naruto's back, was a tall blond girl, looking like Peach, only wearing a black dress, styled like Peach's own, a pair of horns on top of her head, along with the Super Crown, along with a tail and shell on her back, with black claws.

Along with a pale skinned girl with long white hair, a long tongue hanging out of her mouth, wearing a white dress, with a pair of white gloves, the problem was she didn't have any legs, her eyes showed swirls in them, showing she was knocked out, on top of her head was a Super Crown as well.

Mario was also in a state of shock as well.

Before anything could be said, the group of four suddenly went up in a puff of smoke, disappearing from sight.

 **Mount Myoboku**

It took a couple of weeks to work with the Toads, along with Fukasaku having to drag Jiraiya back from hot springs by the ear, which was embarrassing for the super pervert, but at last they finally got Naruto back, "Alright brat, now that you're back we-e-e-e!"

Once Jiraiya began talking, he couldn't believe his eyes, there was his student, laying on the ground with three beautiful girls, with two of them having exotic features of horns and a tail, pale white skin and a sexy long tongue hanging out, who just woke up wondering where she was, Jiraiya's eyes were shadowed by his hair, his body shaking, causing Naruto, and the girls, to be nervous.

Until Jiraiya started talking slow and slightly angry, "Naruto... YOU ARE THE PERFECT STUDENT EVER, GETTING THREE LOVELY LADIES TO BE WITH YOU!" Finishing with a loud exclaim, showing that he was both jealous and proud of his student.

That is until he gets a fireball to his ponytail, causing him to start yelling and dancing around, from the black dressed girl, who showed an angry glare, which also showed her fangs as well, while Jiraiya was running around the girl was also chasing him, trying to burn his ass for saying she was a girl.

All the while, Naruto and Peach were blushing up a storm, with Naruto telling Peach, "This might be a little troublesome, but we'll find a way to get you and, I think, that girl is, er, was Bowser, home."

Princess Peach was nodding in thanks, though she was still blushing at both the accidental kiss and what Jiraiya said, "Y-Yes, thank you Naruto, and you're right, that girl is Bowser, though we may need to call her, Bowsette from now on, since the Super Crown magic is unpredictable."

Hearing the two people next to her, the pale girl looks at them, "Hey, what about me?" Confused at the airy feminine.

The princess and the ninja looked at the person, Naruto becoming slightly pale, "Y-Y-Y-You wouldn't happen to be...?" Hoping he was wrong.

Looking towards Naruto, the girl replied, "I'm King Boo, though why does my voice sound like this!?" Once gaining his answer, Naruto did the one thing no-one thought he would, he fainted in terror.

Princess Peach began to worry about Naruto, it was obvious he was afraid of ghosts, but she didn't think it was this bad, looking towards the ghost, Peach explained quickly, "It seems that when you and Bowser crashed into me and Naruto the Super Crowns ended up on your heads, causing you both to be turned into girls, whether it's permanent or not I'm not sure, this type of thing never happened before."

Hearing this, the ghost couldn't believe it, he and Bowser were fully changed into females, looking towards Bowser, who was chasing a white haired man, then looked at the fainted blond in Peach's arms, who went back to trying to wake him up, "Well, at least it'll be fun making the blond boy jump." Being a ghost and all, she had no problem with being a girl now too.

So starts Naruto's new adventure with Princess Peach, a changed and angry Bowser and a changed and haunting Boo, who are now named Bowsette and Booette, respectively.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, my updated one-shot on Naruto ending up in the Mushroom Kingdom and accidentally bring Princess Peach, Booette and Bowsette to his world, since Bowsette and Booette have become a big hit over the internet, I thought it would be a good idea to throw in this one-shot just to get everyone's minds flowing with possibilities.**

 **As for the pairing(s) the main would be Naruto/Peach, with Jiraiya explaining later about the CRA, with Booette since she'd enjoy teasing Naruto by scaring him, along with a Tsundere Bowsette to become a part of the harem, along with whoever else that wants to join, but that's up to whoever adopts this idea.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this idea, please let me know, once you've posted chapter 1 I'll post an announcement on who adopted it.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Mario.**


End file.
